Madness in Stars Hollow
by RubyPrincess
Summary: Rory experiences troubles in her love life, and right when she is doubting everything, even herself, she falls right into the arms of the man she loves and is truly meant to be with. Guess who?! Read to find out please!


TITLE: Madness in Star's Hallow

TITLE: Madness in Star's Hallow

NAME -~*Ruby_Princess*~ 

E-MAIL –starrgurl375@hotmail.com  
SPOILERS –Um, I am kinda just making this up, so some from some other stories, but basically, nothing you already read happened, I mean nothing you WATCHED. Well, some of it. (Like the breakup with Dean, and the kiss with Tristen, all before those 2 episodes are fair game, I am using that in this story!)  
SUMMARY –Tristen and Dean have a confrontation, and things get rough for Rory. But there is no final contemptuous meaning to this story, just interesting and hopefully pleasurable for all you readers. Oh, and thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it is enjoyed! Here goes…   
RATING –PG ~or~ PG-13 at the highest  
CONTENT – Maybe PG-13 because there is a fight, and also because of the hookup!   
PAIRING OR CHARACTER –? Well, some of both. Basically, in the end, Dean-Rory, but meanwhile Rory-Tristen! (Maybe that is just what Tristen wishes, who knows?) Confusing? Yes! Read the story, It'll make sense in a sec.!

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters, the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and more do! Jeez, I think we all know this! LoL

"What am I going to do? I have no boyfriend! Wait, no that doesn't matter! I am Rory Gilmore; I never, ever needed a boyfriend to make me happy! And then that kiss with Tristen, what am I supposed to think? I feel so confused!" Rory Gilmore thought out loud as she sat on the beige couch in her very own living room, wallowing. The night before, she had decided to get out, to go to a party, the first after her breakup with Dean, and now she was wallowing! 

But, wait, there was more! Why was she wallowing, you ask? Well, that is plain and simple, she had kissed Tristen! Of all people, she had to be on the rebound with _Tristen_!How could she ever forgive herself? Nothing this horrible had Rory ever dreamt could happen to her.Yes, she had broken up with Dean, or the other way around, but still! Rory looked down at the one-gallon huge bucket of ice cream she had devoured, and suddenly felt very, very naive. How could she even be thinking like this? 

She never had nor ever would need a man/boy to make her happy! She would be at Harvard in no time at all, and there she would need to focus her time on her study, and her study only! Why was she bothering with all of the rest of this? It was just so silly! "Well, there is one thing I can do now! And that thing just happens to be going to the hair-cutter. My hair looks awful!" It was then that Rory noticed that she cared about her hair. She never had before! But, then, it was true; she needed a trim, unless she decided split-ends were going to be the fashion! (She knew they weren't), so she decided to get off her behind and go get a slight haircut. 

When she arrived, people stared at her. After all, this was Star's Hollow, and everybody knew everybody else's business. But, for once, Rory wished that they didn't. All the little old ladies in the ancient hair shop were whispering and talked in hushes, trying not to let Rory hear them. But, of course, she could. They were saying things like: "Oh, Norma, is that the little Gilmore girl? Yes, I believe it is. Poor little darling! Nothing like her mother. But then, that rotten Chicago boy had to come and dump her! She must be heartbroken!" Then the other old ladies would whisper in agreement. It was getting to be too much for Rory. Tears filled her eyes. She decided she had to leave before she let her emotions spill out. She ran out of the door and through the street, but the tears were taking up her eyes, and it was becoming more and more difficult for her to see. 

She ran down the nearest alley, and just then she landed in someone's arms. But they were cold arms. Rory looked up apologetically. It was Dean! Now Rory's tears flooded his shirt. She didn't know what to do! He had been avoiding her, even when Luke tried to start a fight with him and Rory tried to help calm him down, he would not speak to her. But now, he looked down at her and said, "Better watch it, but I am sorry it was me." Rory did not know what to make of this. "What? What do you mean?" She was still crying, but she was straining to hear the words that would come from Dean's delectable lips. "I mean only to say that I am sorry it was me you ran into, instead of the tax-collector. What was his name? Ahh, I remember, Tristen!" 

With that, Dean was off down the alley. What, Rory wondered, had he meant by that questionable remark? But then Rory remembered. At that party last night, the one she went to fully on the rebound, Dean's friend Jose had been there. He had probably seen her kiss Tristen. Rory felt awful. She ran after Dean, but he was a much better athlete and outrun her by about a mile, or so it seemed to Rory. Why had she ever kissed Tristen? It was something she would never know. She had not felt any attraction to him whatsoever. But, that had not mattered last night. 

Rory knew she remembered a guy sanding at the doorway, watching them kiss when she ran out. Come to think about it, he had seemed very familiar to her. Now she knew who it was, it was Jose! How had she not known? But then, it didn't really matter. Dean had broken up with her, not the other way around. It was over, so why did Dean get mad? Probably because he felt that he had told her he loved her and she had just sat there stuttering, trying to think and asking for forgiveness. 

But then, Dean had no right to be mad at her for not saying that she loved him back, either. No matter, she thought. It was over, and she was free to see anyone she wanted. Not that she had anyone in mind, and certainly not Tristen. But someone, maybe. But then it struck her. "Oh, what am I thinking? I know that I don't want anyone but Dean! I am not fooling anybody!" She felt hopeless. Maybe she should have just lied and told Dean she loved him a few nights before? No, that would not have done well. She would be in a relationship based on a lie. But still, then they would be together. And then it hit her even harder than the last thought she had had. "Why, I do love him! But I know it is too late! But I just have to talk with him!" 

Rory truly thought she did love him, so she walked over to his home. When she got there, she felt little butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know if it was hunger or nervousness. Nervousness, probably, she decided. But then, she would have to do many things much harder than this in her life, for instance keeping good grades at Chilton in order to make it into Harvard. She knocked on the door and a woman answered it. She had just realized that she had never met Dean's parents, but here she was meeting one of them. "Hello", Rory said in a firm but swaggering voice. 

"May I please speak with Dean, just for a moment?" 

The woman hesitated, but then called Dean down. He bounced through the neat kitchen with his usual self-assured walk, but when he saw the visitor who had arrived and was waiting for him at the front door, he slowed down a bit, swaying and slouching his way to the door. He shot his mother an evil glance and went to get it. 

"Um, hi, Rory. Is something wrong?" This made Rory even more nervous than ever. 

"No, I just really need to talk to you. Please, Dean." 

His mother was standing right there encouraging him, so her strode out the door and led Rory to a little wooden swing. He sat down and at once Rory felt the tears at her eyes. But she pushed them back. She must not let him know how much she missed him. 

"Dean, I had to talk to you, today." Dean's eyes turned to ice, but he was able to maintain his steady, half-friendly smile. 

"What is it, Rory? Trist-aaan was not good enough for you? Now you want to come back to me?" 

This made Rory want to cry ten times more, but she pushed the urge back as far as she could. 

"No, Dean, I am afraid you have got it all wrong. I was never nor will I ever have the urge to date or even look at Tristen. Last night, when Jose saw me, (and you may not believe this,) I was kissing Tristen." 

"I know that, Einstein!" Now Dean was joking with her, but you could tell that there was still some unspoken ice between them. 

"Yes, well, I wanted to apologize. But I also wanted to tell you that I was thinking about _you_ the whole time. Then, when I saw you in the alley, I realized something. Dean, I know I betrayed you, and I know it seemed like it was all over, just like that. But please, please accept what I have to say. I am so sorry. But I also think you know that I was and never will be over you. I went to that party damaged, like some little lost kitten. I missed you, but I did not want to admit it. So, when Tristen had broken up with his girlfriend as well, I felt like I had to have someone new before you did, which you probably already do." 

(Two seconds of silence while Rory thinks that she really doesn't think he already has a new girlfriend. How could he? It was just a few days ago that he told her he _loved_ her. Do men get over it that fast?) 

"Well, Dean, when I saw you in the alley, I thought something. I thought, I miss Dean. And then I came to grips with something; I love you too, Dean! I really do!" Rory expected some kind of embrace then at least one kiss and some kind of apology from both of them. But what she got was a far worse surprise than that. Dean, trying to be gentile, lightly said, "Rory, that is really nice and all, but I kinda' found someone, someone who loved me the same way I loved them. I know there is someone out there for you, just for you, but right now I just don't think it is…"

Rory started running. How could she have humiliated herself like that? She wasn't angry, exactly, at Dean, but how could he say he loved her one-day, and then the next have someone else? She was baffled beyond words. She ran a long way and then walked home, weeping.

~*At Chilton, Study Hall*~

Rory was sitting down in the studying library, at a brown wooden chair. All of a sudden, she heard someone sit down beside her. She did not have to think. "Hi, Tristen!" She was genuinely happy to see him, knowing that they had just decided to be friends when she looked up his phone number in the phone book and they talked for such a long time after the kiss two nights ago. They had both decided that friends was right for the two of them. 

"Hey, Rory. How you doin'?" 

"Oh, Tristen, I am all right. You? Want some coffee? I got some for Paris, but I can't find her!" Tristen looked amused. 

"Sure, I'd love the coffee. Oh, Paris is probably studying somewhere else, who cares? Oh, yes, and I am just fine." 

"Good. Let's get started on that project now!" Miss Clarke had arranged Rory and Tristen as partners for a very interesting project. Rory was happy though; she liked working with Tristen. Now that they had mutually decided to be friends, as she had seen the night before when they started. But, of course, the night before she had come home crying so Tristen had seen her and of course gotten great satisfaction out of it. But that was his outside seal. He did not really feel any satisfaction. He wanted Rory, only problem was that she had no interest whatsoever in him! 

"Well", he thought, "friends is good enough!" And it was. But then, Tristen bent over, and, as always, she drove him crazy. She acted like she was flirting, but he knew she wasn't, and he also knew she was still interested in this jerk, Dean! Oh well, he thought. 

"Hey, Rory..." Tristen started to say something, but Rory did not hear him. Just then the bell rang. Rory had been feeling lousy, so she went to the bathroom to see if she looked the part. She did, and she started crying again. What a _girl_ she was becoming! Then, she started to think of Dean. She pushed him from her mind, knowing that if she stayed here much longer she would be late for her next class. She ran down the long halls and finally arrived in her next class, just before the bell rang. She still had tearstains on her face, but at least she did not risk being late to class yet again. 

~*After School*~

Rory walked around town, looking for a good gift for her mother. She stopped in a coffee shop, which she had heard Luke bought his coffee from, and bough a few bags of the same kind Luke used. (Her mother usually never drank coffee that didn't at least slightly resemble Luke's!) It was expensive, gourmet, the clerk said, but Rory bought it anyway. She walked out of the store, and in the direction she was headed, saw Dean coming over the corner. She looked away, and for a moment thought that she might see his "other" that loved him so, and the other way around. How could he just go around loving people, a few a day? It was absurd, but it was happening to her nonetheless. Well, she did not intend to embarrass herself yet again, so she had to look away. From looking away, she did not know if he was with his new "love" or alone. She wished it would turn out to be the latter. Well, it was. She could not resist for long. She looked up. And as soon as she did, she realized that it was a mistake, because she could see that he wanted to talk to her. Probably share his sympathy with her; tell her that they just weren't right for each other. But Rory could not be more wrong. He grabbed her just as she was going to fall, and he asked quickly, 

"Rory, can we talk?" 

"Um, sure, here?" She knew she did not really want to, she knew what was coming, but she had no way out of it, and besides, she did not want to show the same rudeness that he had to her on their three-month anniversary. 

"Oh, no, you're right, let's go to the park." The walk to the park was silent, and neither of the two youngsters wanted anyone to hear what either had to say, so they planned to go to some secluded, abandoned part of the park where they would be alone. When they got where they wanted to be, they sat down under the tree that Rory had so loved as a child. She didn't want to spoil the pleasant memories she had under this tree with whatever bad news Dean had to bring, but she felt she had no choice. She couldn't think straight and she couldn't stop whatever he was going to say now. 

"Well, what was it you had to say to me?" Rory realized she was sounding cold as ice, so she tried to warm up. "I mean, it isn't that I don't want to talk… Well, anyway, go ahead and tell me!" Dean's face brightened. 

"Well, Rory, I was wondering, do you still feel the same way about me as you did last night?" Rory did not want to tell the truth, but she knew lies would just get her into more and more trouble and heartache. 

"Yes, when I love somebody, I don't just change in a few days, unlike some other people…" She realized she was being rude and decided to shut up then and there. A slow smile spread over Dean's face. 

"Well, Rory, I know you just meant me, but I was lying to you yesterday. It seems both of us have had offers from other people, we must just be that attractive, but I said no, and you said no. I don't have someone else, and I still love you. I am so sorry I was so stupid as to try to break it off with you just because you couldn't say it back to me right then. That was stupid. I felt it before you, is all. I know I ruined our three month anniversary, but, I was thinking, if we just pretended that we were together all this time, maybe we could celebrate out four month anniversary the right way?" 

Dean's eyes didn't have to have that pleaded look. Rory grabbed him and started kissing him. 

"Okay, Rory," Dean said, pulling her aback from him, "I think I'll take that as a yes." 

Rory smiled mischievously. "Take it, mister!"

End

PS: I like to hear from fans, so please, please tell me what you think! [Starrgurl375@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Starrgurl375@hotmail.com



End file.
